The Stupid Prom
by MisakiTheHanyou67
Summary: SEQUEL TO THE STUPID PLAY. Kagome, the girl who had been secretly picked for Drama last year, has now been picked to organize this year's prom! Her once nice sister, Kikyo, has again, become greedy and wants to become prom queen for sure, and nothing will stand in her way. With her friends, will Kagome be able to save the prom, and her bitchy sister?
1. The Beginning

**The Stupid Prom**

_**Kagome, the girl who had been secretly picked for Drama last year, has now been picked to organize this year's prom! Her once nice sister, Kikyo, has again, become greedy and wants to become prom queen for sure, and nothing will stand in her way. With her friends, will Kagome be able to save the prom, and not murder her bitchy sister?**_

_**Rated Teen for Language, Sexual ideas (thanks to Miroku,) and cat fights. PLENTY OF CAT FIGHTS.**_

**Stormy: Hey guys! I'm back!**

**Everyone: YAY!**

**Stormy: I don't know why but I have a weird, sad feeling now.**

**Misaki: Because, you had just finished The Stupid Play, which made you feel special writing it, and gave you memories.**

**Rin: But now, you get to make new ones!**

**Inuyasha: That's right, bitch! Let's go!**

**Stormy: Okay, but one question for you all; The game I played the last few chapters of the last story; "WHERE THE FUCK IS KIKYO" is still going on! Give ideas where she should be! It'd make me happy!**

**Kikyo: IT WOULDN'T MAKE ME HAPPY!**

**Misaki: Well no one particularly gives a shit so..**

**Stormy and Misaki: ENJOY CHAPTER ONE, WHERE A NEW SHITTY ADVENTURE BEGINS!**

**(Kagome's P.O.V)**

Hi, and welcome back to my shitty adventure. It's the beginning of the last year of school here, and I'm pretty excited, but nervous. Where would I go after this? What about my boyfriend, Inuyasha, and all my other friends? Where would they go? Well I don't know about what you'd do, but this clingy bitch standing- well, I can't stand since this is my story- well whatever, WRITING BEFORE YOU, is going to try to keep us together, for the rest of our lives. Why do you ask I'm so clingy? Well, it all started, when I was born. **DUN-DUN**. Sorry, was watching Spongebob this morning. Back then, in Middle School, my former friends, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi were my best friends, but they called me annoying and stupid, which I guess I could understand. I remembered them drifting away from me because of drugs and alcohol and they were the ones suggesting Hojo to me. Though back then, I didn't really know Hojo, the dead ex-boyfriend who was killed by my awesome, yet stubborn, jerky, meanie, bastard, boyfriend, Inuyasha. Anywhore, they left me, and I fear that it might happen again with my new batch of friends.

"MISS HIGURASHI!"

"WHOA, WHAT THE HELL-"

"Are you paying attention? This knowledge on the frogs cycle is very importan-"

"Teacher. We are not frogs. We do not need to learn this."

"EXCUSE ME?!"

See, one thing I HATE about this year is the teachers, I miss my old English teacher, Ms. Yamazaki. She was really cool.

"WE AREN'T FROGS!" I shouted. "WHY THE HELL ARE WE LEARNING THIS IF WE HAVE NO USE FOR IT? IT'S NOT LIKE WE'RE GONNA BE STUDYING FROGS FOR THE REST OF OUR LIVES-"

"TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE!" He shouted.

"….I hope you get eaten by Mr. Spidey." I mumbled, referring to the spider we had seen in Sango's house and the time we to detention last year.

The rest of the year after Christmas went by fast, since we always spent time with each other. Kikyo got a little more pissy towards the end of the year, but it was because Naraku broke up with her, and to my understanding, was beaten with a rake for it. But I don't think that's true, no, no, no, no. He would've gotten beaten up with a stick, not a rake. We don't even own a rake.

Summer was amazing too. Sango's dad dropped us off to the woods, and before you say; "What the fuck is so great about the woods?" The woods had a waterfall, a great view, a little hut filled 4 beds, so we all slept with our boyfriends, and beautiful creatures just roaming around the days and quietly through the night. I remember the last night before we came back home, Inuyasha and I snuck out to the waterfall, where we pretty much made out. But what we didn't know was, everyone pretty much had the same idea.

"HEY FUCKER, THIS IS MY SEXY TIME!" Kouga surprised us.

"NO, MINE!" Miroku shouted.

"SILENCE!" Sesshomaru yelled over all of us and I hid behind Inuyasha.

"It's OUR time." Sesshomaru hugged rin closely and Miroku and Kouga ran out with their girlfriends, but Inuyasha didn't move and I tried to make him.

"Uh, Inuyasha, I think it's time to leave!" I said to him.

"No. Fucking. Way. MY SPOT!" They started fighting, despite them being naked, which made me and Rin look at each other and just jumped out, put our clothes on, and just headed back to camp. That morning, we came back to check on him and saw Inuyasha having a black eye, and what looked like a broken nose, while Sesshomaru was swirly-eyed, two front teeth knocked out, and broken finger nails. "Poor Sesshy." Rin played with his hair. "He broke some finger nails."

Sesshomaru screamed like he just lost a loved one.

And for him, he did.

"MY PRECIOUS! MY PRECIOUS!" He grabbed his hand and started crying, and it was so hard not to laugh. I dragged an unconscious Inuyasha back to the car/limo, don't worry, after Sesshomaru's fit, He helped Inuyasha get dressed. We loaded him in the trunk- hey, we wanted to scare him, alright?- and well, yeah, we scared him.

"WHAT THE FUCK! AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He was banging on the roof of the trunk and hollering, we were dying. Until he broke the roof of the trunk. He flew out of the car and onto the side of the road, which was on a mountain, with no railing. So, Sango's dad immediately stopped the car and I ran to get him. He wasn't happy. He kept yelling at us and saying "I COULD'VE DIED!" and shit like that, until Rin interrupted him saying; "Atleast you didn't break a nail." That made Sesshomaru start crying again.

I sat near the principal's office, knowing I'd probably get detention. The evil security guard, Ms. G, (She didn't like people using her full name, it made her feel old. But she already has the wrinkles and ghostly white hair so so much for that.) told me to come in.

There I was, met with the principal OOOoooooOOOH spooky.

"Miss Higurashi. Sit, please." She pointed the seat where I was to sit.

"Yes, Ms. Yura." I nodded and sat down.

"I understand that you back-sassed a teacher today?" She asked, however already knew the answer.

"Yes Ma'am." I nodded.

"Do you know what your punishment is?" Her eyes squinted.

"Detention, Miss?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"No," She grinned.

"Eh? What would it be then? I don't think suspension should be in order." I wanted to choke her, this bitch right here WAS NOT GONNA GIVE ME SUSPENSION.

"I don't either. You, Kagome Higurashi, have earned yourself to organize this year's prom, as your punishment, anything that is to go wrong will earn you your diploma."

"WHAT?!"

**-End Of Chapter 1-**

**Stormy: Haha! That was fun!**

**Misaki: DUN DUN DUN!**

**Miroku: Yura? Is she hot?**

***SMACK***

**Sango: She is a demon, Miroku.**

**Miroku: Hm, a vixen? Oooh**

***SMACK***

**Inuyasha: How much of an idiot are you? Don't you have to be stupid somewhere else?**

**Miroku: Not until 4:00.**

_**Please review it makes me update faster and happier with my work! XOXO,**_

_**Stormy and Misaki**_


	2. Kikyo's planning

**-Chapter 2-**

**Stormy: Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update sooner, I wanted to spend my Spring break in peace… well, I'm now grounded from my friends for about another week…but oh well.**

**Misaki: You're the one playing with kitchen utensils…**

**Stormy: SHUT UP!**

**Kagome: Hey…WHERE THE FUCK IS KIKYO?**

**Stormy Ah, good question, my dear Kagome!**

**Kagome: What the hell-**

**Stormy: Let's begin with Kikyo's whereabouts! **

**_-In Bikini Bottom-_**

**Kikyo: WHAT THE- *chokes* I can't BREATHE!**

**Spongebob: Hi, Kikyo!**

**Kikyo: Who- are- you? *coughs* Where- am- I?**

**Spongebob: I'm Spongebob! And you're in Bikini Bottom!**

**Kikyo: *COUGHS* ISN'T THAT THE OCEAN? I'M IN THE OCEAN'S CROTCH?!**

**Spongebob: *laughs like usual, but kinda sadistic* BYE, BYE, KIKYO! WE KNOW YOU CAN'T BREATHE UNDERWATER!**

**Kikyo: NOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**_-Back to reality-_**

**Sango: Holy shit.**

**Misaki: Whatever happens, remember guys, the girls are deaf and the guys are foreign. **

**Everyone: Right.**

**Inuyasha: NOOOOOOOOO MY LOOOOOOVVVVVEEEEE!**

**Kagome: SIT!**

**_-Enjoy Chapter 2-_**

**(Kagome's P.O.V)**

"WHAT?!" All my friends exclaimed at the lunch table.

"That's exactly what I said! That bitch pissed me off!" I told them, munching on my hot dog a little bit more harshly now.

"Your diploma though, really? What if, like, Kagura or Kanna try to ruin it? They tried to ruin the play last year 'till I stepped in." Rin finished her sentence with a grin. "Well, at least it's not Sesshomaru doing the prom, he'd probably make it all formal and all couples have to stand from at least 5 feet away from each other except for him and Rin." Sango said. "I guess, but what if HE had to perform the graduation?" I laughed as we all thought about Sesshomaru performing the graduation…

**-Fantasy-**

_"And, I'd like to present to you all, OPRAH WINFREY! You all are to shut the fuck up as she gives the speech. __**OR. I. WILL. FIND. YOU.**__" Sesshomaru sat back down in his seat as the great Oprah Winfrey came onto the stage and announced the diplomas rather…interesting._

_"YOU GET A DIPLOMA, AND YOU GET A DIPLOMA, AND YOU GET A DIPLOMA, EVERYBODY GETS A DIPLOMA!" She yelled and you could hear the cricket noises in the background._

_"CRICKETS!" Sesshomaru shouted. "SHUT. UP."_

_The cricket noises continued and Sesshomaru pulled out a sword. We all knew what was to happen next._

**-End of Fantasy-**

"Oh kami-sama, PLEASE NO! Well, you know Miroku would've made a rerun of High School Musical 3!" Rin retorted with laughter. "We're right here, ya know." Miroku and Sesshomaru grunted. "Pfft, you two are pussies, you know that?" Inuyasha laughed. "You're the one to talk, Inuyasha. You'd make the theme, Finding Nemo." I giggled. "I thought I made it CLEAR when I said we were never to speak of that!" I growled and the whole table burst into laughter, Kouga the loudest. "Oi, Kouga! We all know you'd make it into one of those stupid ASPCA commercials!" Inuyasha barked. "Oh, yes, 'Hi, I'm Sarah Mclachlan, and I'm about to ruin your whole fucking day!" Ayame laughed. "OH SHUT UP! YOU'D MAKE THE SHIT INTO A FUCKING PET STORE, AYAME!" Kouga snapped. "Of course! Animals need love, darling." Ayame winked.

"Before this, turns into a sex talk- sorry Miroku,- I would like it if you girls would help me?" I turned to them, hoping they'd say yes. "OF COURSE!" Rin and Ayame were easy, Sango never really liked dances. "Please, Sango?" I begged with my personal favorite, The Higurashi puppy dog eyes. "SHIT! Ugh, fine. But if we EVER see Mr. Spidey, you'll find me gone, along with the shot gun I keep in my locker." Sango sighed. "Sango…you have a shot gun in your locker?" Miroku said, startled.

"Sweetie, I have to protect myself somehow." Sango laughed.

"Thanks, girls! We'll start tomorrow after school!"

**(Kikyo's P.O.V)**

"Kikyo, did you hear? Kagome's going to be running the school's prom this year!" Kagura grinned happily.

"Ah, yes" I said, eating my salad very carefully. "I must say, I was quite surprised when I had found out, but it'll make the plan just as easier.

"Kikyo…" Kanna tilted her head. "You never informed us on a plan?"

"Haha, oh I'm sorry, it must of slipped my mind. You know how my sister has become rather…attractive, am I correct? Well, I believe that with her luck, she'll be nominated for prom queen this year, which I cannot have, oh no, no. I plan on winning this year, just like my junior prom at middle school." I grinned darkly.

"And how are you to do that?" Kagura asked.

"Easy." I told her. "Threaten her with everything. Friends, her diploma, but most of all…Inuyasha, my ex-boyfriend." I spit out his name with venom.

"Very dark of you, Kikyo. But please, let us be involved with this _fun_." Kagura smiled.

"Kagura you were always my favorite, of course."

**-End of Chapter 2-**

**Stormy: Well, shit, Kikyo obviously has turned to the dark side.**

**Misaki: ….And turned up right here.**

**Kikyo: *panting on the ground* WHAT….THE…FUCK…?!**

**Inuyasha: KIKYO!**

**Kikyo: Save it, mutt.**

**Kouga: AYE, BITCH! I KNOW WHAT YOUR PLANNING!**

**Kikyo: *coughs violently* WHAT?!**

**Kouga: I listened in to your conversation during lunch…but I can't do anything yet, gotta wait 'till next chappy.**

**Sango: *whispers with Miroku* I always knew she was working on the side of Mr. Spidey.**

**_HIDE YO KIDS, HIDE YO WIVES, AND HIDE YO HUSBANDS 'CUZ KINKY-HOE'S RAPING EVERYBODY OUT HERE, XOXO_**

**_Stormy and Misaki_**


End file.
